meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Hear Today, Deaf Tomorrow
Today i am gonna do the last three TV Series Episodes, i am gonna miss also miss this, gonna also be normal now, normal but even if this is hard work, i will miss to do TV Series so since The TV Series sounds fun to do but i prefer to watch then doing but meh let's do this. Staring: Dogert Featuring: Berty Stevie Hoggie Rolf Sanna Nuthead Appearing: Waffles Plot: Dogert and Stevie play telephone with 2 attached tin cans with strings. Dogert attempts to talk to Stevie several times but Stevie tells him to move back which eventually causes Dogert to unintentionally snap the lines. The next attempt, Dogert uses coffee mugs unaware he filled the mugs with coffee which scalds Stevie when he puts the mug up to his ear. We see Stevie the next day wearing bandages on where it is burnt. Dogert gives Stevie a pepper grinder and Dogert grabs a barrel. He shouts in the barrel which causes some pepper to get in Stevie's nose which causes him to sneeze. The severe noise from the barrel knocks Dogert and his ears bleed. Stevie, scared, rushes over and shouts. However Dogert cannot hear what he is saying because the force from the barrel caused him to be compleley deaf. Dogert visits Berty the doctor for help. he looks through the hole created which made Dogert deaf. He prescribes an ear horn for Dogert, which helps him hear again. While walking on the street, he comes across Hoggie who is playing a trombone for money. Dogert listens through his ear horn and tries to place a coin in a hat by Hoggie, but it rolls out of his hands and into the road. He retrives the coin just when Rolf drives by He honks his car but Dogert does not hear because he didn't bring his ear horn with him when he drop the coin. Because of this, Rolf screeches a halt but his car slips on a pothole which causes his car to flip up and run over Hoggie. Dogert gets the coin and puts it in the hat when he turns around to see Rolf's car in the wreck with Rolf crying for help. However, Dogert's ear horn was destroyed in the crash and cant hear Rolf. So he takes the coin out of Hoggies hat and runs to the phone booth to call the hospital. Sanna answers the phone but because Dogert can't hear he doesn't respond. She hangs up and Dogert dials again unaware the truck explodes and Rolf's body parts fly onto the phone booth. Dogert returns home becuase of his deafness, he doesn't hear the security alarm and other noises. He sees the scene of the crash on TV and he turns up the volume but he doesn't hear and he gets large speakers to make it louder. Meanwhile, Nuthead is fast asleep dreaming about riding a unicorn through a beautiful meadow. Waffles appears above the wreck in the helicopter. The noise from the helicopter interferes with Nuthead's dream. Causing him to see his evil self in a helicopter which slices him and his unicorn in his dream. He shreiks and wakes up in terror eventually flipping out. He grabs an axe and rings Dogert's doorbell but is annoyed that Dogert isnt snswering unaware that he is deaf. (Nuthead could use the axe at the door to kill Dogert or why not? Dogert not coming out could cause also Nuthead to enter with axe also, this causes often...) Irritated, he throws rocks at his windows to get his attention. He swings a spiked log through Dogert's house, narrowly missing Dogert. (Dude, Dogert is dat good at this, heh, good dog...) He picks up a bone (Carrot in original, since Cuddles is a rabbit) slice he dropped. A tired flipped out Nuthead does not notice the back swing spiked log which knocks him forward. (Man, Nuthead is not good at this, now in the next episodes he is!) Dogert leaves the house, puts on a party hat and rides his bike with a birthday cake in the basket. Nuthead follows him in a helicopter about to slice him with the helicopter's blade. But he imagines Dogert as his good self (Good ah, as his good self) riding a unicorn who waves hello to him. Evil Nuthead starts to cry and snaps out of the trance pulls control up on the ground but loses control. Flying towards Stevie's house. Stevie leavers his house then tries to recoil when he sees Nuthead's helicopter crashing down Nuthead jumps out unharmed and both laugh nervously. Then the helicopter begins moving again. Before they can run Stevie and Nuthead are chopped by the helicopter's blades. Dogert arrives and seeing what happened, begins calling on the tin can from earlier. Just before the episode ends, he gets a busy signal. Moral: "Actions speak louder than words" Deaths: 1. Hoggie was run over 2. Rolf died when his truck blew up 3. Nuthead and a unicorn were killed by Evil Nuthead (in a dream) 4. Nuthead and Stevie were chopped by a helicopter's blade Trivia: (This trivia:... Is very rare fact.) This is one of the two (Well, only two) TV Series episodes where Waffles survives. The other being Double Crazy Part I Category:Blog posts